The present invention relates generally to adjustable beds and more specifically to an adjustable bed with pneumatic pillows to vary the contours of the surface of the bed.
For individual patients in a hospital or residents in a nursing home, especially those who are non-ambulatory, it is often necessary and therapeutic to provide a bed which can be adjusted by the patient to a variety of positions by simply pushing a series of buttons which avoids any unnecessary strain on the patient, and provides the freedom of selection of posture. For example, a patient returning from surgery may be required to avoid any strain until a certain healing process has progressed sufficiently to allow ambulation. However, the patient may want to change posture to read or eat or the like and the device according to the instant application allows effortless and intricate posture adjustments.
The broad concept of an adjustable bed to change the posture of the occupant is well known in the prior art. Prior art devices range from a bed provided with a mechanical crank at the foot to be adjusted by a person other than the occupant to pneumatic and electromechanical devices which control posture from controls operated by the occupant. The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as they appear germane to the patent process: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,623, Aymar; 3,879,772, Pol; 3,781,928, Swallert; 4,142,263, Pierson.
Of the references cited the patent to Swallert would appear to be of primary interest since he teaches the use of a device for raising the head and/or foot end of a bed in which an inflatable pad is positioned beneath a mattress at the opposed ends of a bed and a compressor is provided to inflate the pads so as to raise and lower the mattress.
Pierson teaches the use of a similar device for insertion under the mattress near the head end enabling adaptability of use and simplicity of operartion.
The remaining references show the state of the art further.
However, none of the references developed appears to teach or render obvious the device according to the instant application which provides a plurality of pneumatic bladders placed both below and above the mattress to afford a full range of posture adjustment for the occupant of the bed. Furthermore, all the bladders are operatively connected to a single pneumatic blower which permits coordinated inflation and deflation, thereby permitting subtle adjustments of posture.